Kids These Days
by moonlitelm
Summary: Ike and Shelly discover something strange, when the Broflovski's request babysitting service. Done for Nikki-Fox's challenge :D


This is written for Nikki-Fox's fanfic challenge. The theme was "unlikely couples." I was talking to my friend Em, and she told me about this .o. Thanks a lot Em! This one is dedicated to you, for being my best watcher, and linking me to this fabulous idea .o. _Wish me luck!!_

Kids These Days

Shelly walked silently up the Broflovski's walkway, eyes downcast. Her tongue trailed lazily over her teeth as her hands slid out of her pockets to knock on the door. She hadn't been to the Broflovski residence in years. The last time she was there, that damned head gear was still on. Seeing the happy little green house only brought back dark memories, of a time where hate and anger clouded everything she did.

She sighed through her nose as she wrapped on the door three times. Her life had started looking up once the head gear was off. Shelly Marsh had developed into a stunning young lady with a "rack as hot as her moms" – according to the boys at her high school. Still though, she couldn't help but feel how shallow South Park was. No one had looked twice at her when she had the gear on, and now she had requests for every Friday.

Generally, she ignored them and stayed home alone. At nineteen years old – she had stayed an extra year at high school – she felt like a complete loser. So, when Sheila had asked her to babysit Ike while she and Gerald went out for dinner, she had readily accepted. _I'd rather be sitting with some punk ass Canadian than at home with dad_. She thought to herself, rolling her eyes once more.

For once in her life, Shelly was glad that Kyle and Stan were inseparable. They had plans to go see a movie, and Sheila hadn't wanted to stop them from their fun just to babysit Ike. However, she had labelled the movie has "inappropriate for my little genius" and conned Sharon into asking Shelly.

"Oh Shelly, thank you so much." Sheila gushed as she finally ushered the younger lady into her house. She went on about emergency numbers, her cell phone, Gerald's cell phone, Kyle's cell phone, and how she had left some money so they could order dinner. Shelly only half paid attention to the rambling; as a child, she had spent countless hours at the Broflovski house, screaming for her turd of a brother to get his ass home before she killed him. Plus, the layout of their house was the exact same...and if anything went wrong, she'd just text Stan. Kyle was with him, and they all knew he'd freak out and rush home to fix things.

"Sheila, everything will be fine." Gerald scolded as he attempted to shoo his wife out of the house. They had reservations, and he really didn't want to be late. It looked bad for a lawyer to miss something that he himself had planned.

Shelly watched with disinterest as Sheila showered her adopted son with kisses. _The way she's going on, you'd think he's leaving for war._ She drawled mentally, vaguely annoyed that the adults weren't gone. _Hurry up. I want to get this show on the road_, she growled in her head, outwardly narrowing her eyes just the faintest bit.

Another ten minutes of Sheila acting as if the world was ending, the Broflovski parents left. Shelly locked the door behind them, before turning to an indifferent Ike. "Now listen here turd. You'll do as I say. Right now, I say fuck off upstairs. I have to study." She stormed past the scrawny kid, throwing herself down on the couch. The television was turned on, and her history textbook came flying out of her bag. Propping it against her knees, Shelly resigned herself to a night of boring reading.

The other end of the couch dipped as Ike sat down. "Those lines may work on Stan, but not on me." He told her, leaning back and changing the channel. "This is my house. I don't even need a babysitter, I'm a genius. They just worry over nothing. If you want to study, go sit somewhere else. When Kyle's not here, this TV is mine."

Shelly raised an eyebrow. "I see you get your attitude from your brother." She commented, idly tapping her pen against the page of her textbook.

"I don't know where Stan get's his wuss from." Ike joked, giving her a lazy grin. Shelly shook her head in amusement. She knew for a fact Ike had seen her take a lawn mower to Stan's face. Yet, here he was, being a cocky little Canuck. She had to give it to him – the kid had spunk.

"So you're a genius hm?" She watched him nod before continuing. "If you're so smart, help me out over here." She gestured to her textbook. "I can't remember these dates for shit." She explained.

Ike scooted over. "I read this book last year." He grinned once more, before grabbing her pencil. "Being younger, I still kind of have a kids brain, you know? I mean, sure, I'm a genius, but weird shit still amuses me." He scribbled something on her page in neat hand writing. Shelly took the notebook back, eyes scanning the paper.

"You wrote me a poem?" She asked dubiously. Seriously, for a genius, the kid sure was an idiot.

"No." Ike tapped the page "The first and last word in each sentence form a date. Rhyming and repetition are easier for the human mind to comprehend. So you say this over and over, and you have all twelve of your dates for the exam. Trust me; it's an easy exam too. I took it last year in Mister Tate's class."

"You had Mister Tate?" Shelly was surprised. He was an Advanced History teacher.

"I take some classes at the high school, and a few at Park County College." Ike's head bobbed as he nodded. "If you want, I can help with the rest." He offered slowly, not wanting to offend her. He spoke big, but he knew that she was a crazy bitch. Shelly could chew him up and spit him out, without even trying.

"Sure." She clicked off the television, "Go get some music. I like music when I'm studying." She pulled out her other books, setting them across the table.

Ike bounced upstairs to fetch some CD's. It was all techno, and he hoped she didn't mind. Once the CD was popped into the stereo, he settled back beside her. He twitched in shock when their thighs brushed. _Whoa, that was weird._

After an hour and a half of studying, Shelly finally looked up. She was bent in half almost, leaning away over to the table. She had turned to ask him a question, and their eyes met.

Silence filled the room for a minute, before Ike lipped his lips. "Yeah?" His voice was lowered, somewhat husky. Shelly felt a shiver run up her spine, and couldn't help but feel as if this were all wrong. Very, very wrong.

_He's only a kid._ She told herself, trying to shake the ideas from her head. She opened her mouth to yell at him, scare him away. All that came out was "I never knew you were so smart." She had said it in a soft voice. Her inner valley girl was squealing with how sultry she sounded.

Ike smirked, letting some of his Broflovski bravado come through. "Does that turn you on?" He asked softly, leaning a little bit closer.

Shelly found herself nodding as she leaned closer. Their lips met, and they both sighed together.

_Kids these days,_ was her final thought, before Ike's hand slipped up into her hair.

*

Shelly readily volunteered for the babysitting position. Ike became her tutor. Their relationship continued, until the sad day that Shelly got accepted to a college out of state. They said their goodbyes, both going their separate ways.

That summer, when they both came home to visit their families, an old fire was rekindled. When Shelly left for school again, she left with an application letter from one Ike Broflovski.


End file.
